Why?
by KawaiiChibiNeko
Summary: CHAPTER TWO NOW UP! Yuki has a certain pink haired singer on his mind, But what happens when that person askes him a question that he doesn't want to answer. shonen ai, ShuichixYuki.
1. Pride

**Why?**

Summary- Yuki has a certain pink haired singer on his mind. But waht happens when that person askes him a question. (yukishu)

Rating-T (for language)

Disclaimer- I do not own Gravitation...if i did own it i would never have put this fic on here and i would live in Japan. Gavitation belongs to Maki Murakami.

"..."-person talking

'...'-person thinking

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Track 1- Pride **

**Normal POV**

Eiri Yuki was where he normally was during the day, In his study. He had a deadline coming up and he needed to finish his latest manuscript or else his editor would have a hissy fit. However, there was something else on his mind, and he couldn't quite find the inspiration to write anything.

The thing (or in this case person) that was on his mind was a certain pink haired vocalist for the band **Bad Luck**…Shuichi Shindou.

**Yuki POV**

Shuichi and I have been together for over three years, and Shuichi had shown unconditional love for me during that time, yet I still treated him like crap and I don't even know why! Why do I have to have so much pride… it's painful.

'It's not that I don't love Shuichi, I do, more than **anything** (though I would never admit that to Shuichi's face). Yet my words and actions hurt him so much, I'm sure of it. I don't want to hurt him, but I do, and it causes both my little pink haired lover and me pain. Every time I ignore him or call him a name or when I'm just plain rude to him, I could always see the hurt in his eyes. Shuichi loves me so much… so why can't I show I show any affection for him outside of bed!'

He was so lost in thought that he barely even noticed the knock at his study door.

"Yuki can I come in?"

It was Shuichi's voice.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy!" There it was again! Why am I so cruel?

"I-I'm sorry Yuki. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" I pretended to be focused on my work, but I was so deep in thought about my love life, that I had forgotten to turn the damned computer on.

"Do you…l-love me?"

The question startled me and I didn't know how to react to it. "Why do you want to know?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW'! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT SHOULD BE REASON ENOUGH! NOW TELL ME, DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT!"

I was startled. Shu-chan never yelled…especially at me. Yet, I understood why he would yell at me…I just wondered why Shu hadn't done it sooner than this. With all that crap that I give him and stuff.

"Yuki…please tell me…I need to know."

"I…"

"Come on its easy! Just three little words."

"I…"

"DAMNIT YUKI JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"I-I…I don't…" I didn't know what to say "I don't" if I said yes my pride would be gone…but that didn't matter because it would also make him happy. I wanted to say yes but my mouth had different plans "I don't love…you" 'NO! WHY DID I SAY THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT! I do…I do love you, so much.'

I could see the hurt in Shuichi's eyes when I had said that, but before I could take back what I said the little lead singer turned and ran out of the room…crying.

Why do I have to have all this GODDAMN FUCKING PRIDE! What am I afraid of…why can't I say it…just those three little words. Why can't I say 'I love you'?

**Shuichi POV**

When Yuki said that to me I ran. I ran as fast and as far as my legs would take me. I didn't care where I was going, and I didn't care what I was going to do when I got there. I just ran.

I had been rejected and shot down by the one person that I ever truly loved. For me it was the end of the world…I didn't have the will to live anymore. I wanted to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well this is my first fic thatI haveput up here...i hope you alllike it...ill put a new chapter up soon i promise...just as long as you reveiw


	2. Pain

**Track 2 - Pain**

Hiro POV 

I don't know what Shuichi was thinking showing up here at my place so late at night, but for some reason I figured that it had something to do with Yuki because the second that I opened the door he flung himself at me (he knocked me down too). Tears were streaming from his eyes and he was sobbing uncontrollably. The only time he cried like that was when Yuki had been cruel towards him.

"H-Hiro… will you… l-let me… stay h-here… to… night?" he said in between sobs.

"What? Did Yuki kick you out again?" I said in a tone that made me sound like I was joking. "Don't worry he'll let you back in later, so don't worry 'bout it, okay? However almost immediately after I said that he started to cry harder than he already was. I really shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion.

"Hey what's wrong?" I said in a worried tone

"I… he…he didn't kick me out"

"Then why are you here? What happened?" I was confused and worried about him _'What had Yuki done to make him this sad?'_

"I… I r-ran away."

"WHAT! Why! What happened to make you want to do that?"

"…"

"Shuichi, what happened?"

"…Y-Yuki said something to me"

Yuki said mean things to Shuichi all the time but I knew that he didn't really mean what he said, and Shuichi was always just a little hurt by Yuki's constant name calling. So what could Yuki have said to upset him this much?

"What did he say?" I was now curious about what Yuki had said.

"I… I don't really want to talk about it right now" his crying had not quite let up bit it was a little better.

"Okay." I said slightly disappointed "we won't talk about it any more. I'll make a bed for you."

"T-that's okay… I'll j-just sleep h-here" and at that he plopped down on the couch that was in the room. "You d-don't have to g-go to any t-trouble." He said with a smile on his face (I could tell that it was fake).

"Okay then… good night" I started walking towards my room and on my way I could have sworn I heard faint sobbing coming from the living room of my apartment. Where Shuichi dwelled.

Three days passed and Shuichi was still sitting in the same place that he was the night that he got here. He didn't eat anything, he didn't drink anything and he didn't even sleep at night. I knew that he wasn't getting any sleep because you could see the bags under his eyes. When I tried to talk to him about it he wouldn't respond. All he did was cry softly.

"Hey Shuichi you gonna come to work?" I asked all ready knowing the answer.

"No" Shuichi says softly.

"Ok then, suit yourself. I'll make sure to tell K that your not gonna be there today"

"ok" he replied softly as I walked out the door.

I think that after work today I'm gonna go talk to Yuki. After all he did make my best friend cry, and I don't mean the whiny type of crying that Shuichi is infamous for, but the real deal complete with a depressed state that really isn't healthy. Whoever does that is not gonna be on my good side. Stupid Yuki.


End file.
